


Day 1 - Holding Hand

by boobooyt



Series: 30 days otp challenge [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: old series. published on march 2013





	

**Author's Note:**

> old series. published on march 2013

It was one cold night. The winter wind was still blowing although spring almost come. Yamada Ryosuke and Nakajima Yuto were on their way to the train station from their agency building.  
“It’s almost spring, but it’s still this cold.” Yamada said while rubbing his hands against each other. He tried to produce warm with his bare hands.  
“The winter wind is still here.” Yuto responded. His hands were inside his pocket. Though it was still cold, but at least his pocket gave him a slight warm.  
Yuto looked at Yamada who was still rubbing his two hands. He took Yamada’s right hand, interlocking their finger and pulled it inside his pocket.  
Yamada looked back at Yuto, smiling “I think it’s warmer like this.”  
They continued walking with Yamada’s right hand on Yuto’s pocket, interlocking with Yuto’s left hand. Yuto’s hand was big and it gave warm throughout Yamada’s body. Yamada wondered how come holding hands with your lover could give you such a warm feeling which could warm your whole body. The body contact was only on one of his two hands.  
'Even though you felt really cold earlier, you could easily forget the coldness once your lover holds your hands.' Yamada noted on his mind.  
“It’s really fascinating.” Yamada said.  
“What is?” Yuto asked, a bit confuse at his words.  
But Yamada only shook his head and smiling at Yuto “Nothing.”  
“It’s fascinating, how love can do.” Yamada noted in his mind again while still smiling and tightened his hold on Yuto’s hand.


End file.
